Laparoscopy dates back to the turn of the 20th Century. Early laparoscopic techniques were used primarily for diagnostic purposes to view the internal organs, without the necessity of conventional surgery. Since the 1930s, laparoscopy has been used for sterilization and, more recently, for the suturing of hernias. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,152 and 4,944,443 are concerned with techniques for suturing hernias. Another very recent innovation is the use of laparoscopic surgery for removing the gallbladder.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 706,781, the application of which this application is a continuation-in-part, describes an apparatus and method wherein the abdominal wall is lifted away from the underlying abdominal organs by an inflatable device which is introduced laparoscopically and, once in place, inflated to engage and lift an extensive area of the abdominal wall.
Even when such lifting techniques are used, it is still necessary to retract other organs to gain access to the organ or tissue to be treated or observed. In other procedures, to gain access to the organ or tissue to be treated or observed, it is necessary to separate the organ to be treated from tissue surrounding it. For example, to be able to observe the outer surface the heart, the outer surface of the heart has to be separated from the pericardium. To obtain the necessary retraction, current laparoscopic procedures use several small retractors inserted though a plurality of incisions. Because such retractors have a relatively small surface area, they tend to damage and/or cause trauma to the retracted organs or tissue. Moreover, the requirement for a plurality of incisions to heal may delay the patient's recovery.
It is known to use a modified Foley catheter to retract organs and tissue with less damage. The modified Foley catheter comprises a small, substantially spherical balloon on the end of a catheter which is inserted through a small incision into the body. After insertion, the balloon is inflated. The modified Foley catheter is used in a similar manner to a conventional retractor, but the retracted organ or tissue is contacted by the relatively large surface area of the balloon. Such a retractor reduces damage to retracted organs or tissues, but is inconvenient to use because it has to be kept in place by means of an external clamping arrangement, and its relatively large balloon tends to obstruct access to the site to be treated.